The invention relates to a method for joining together parts made of a composite material. Parts of this type consist of one or more layers of fibers embedded in a matrix made of plastics materials. The plastics material matrix may be a thermoplastic or a thermoset; the choice of the plastics material matrix is usually determined by the properties which the finished product is required to have.